juicedgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel City
Angel City, California, United States is the main setting of both Juiced and Juiced Eliminator. It is divided into 8 major districts. In Juiced Eliminator, it is divided into 10 districts. Angel City is clearly based on Los Angeles due to the fact that it is on the west coast close to the border with Mexico and that the name is a play on Los Angeles. Overview "Angel City. Lying on the Pacific Ocean close to the border with Mexico, Angel City is a microcosm of West Coast culture. In spite of its desert climate, Angel City is sheltered from dry winds by cooling mountain ranges to the north and east. It enjoys the best weather from July to September, with temperatures soaring to the high 90's, but by November it's getting cool and wet. The beach vendors are packing up and the days are getting shorter. For the street racers, it's business as usual. At the present moment there are eight crews running in the city across seven major districts. To earn the full run of each district, you'll have to gain the respect of every one of these crews. And of course, you'll need cars and a crew capable of winning every type of event." - City Map menu in Juiced. San Ricardo San Ricardo is the first area that the player races in. It is controlled by T.K and the Urban Maulerz in Juiced while it is the player's turf in Juiced Eliminator. It is based on Hollywood in Los Angeles. "San Ricardo. If Downtown is the hardest city, San Ricardo is the main artery. Connecting the wealthy Campbell Hills district with the City Center. Its expensive boutiques, alternative restaurants and bustling nightlife make it a favorite haunt of movie stars, musicians, and artists. For street racing fans, it's also the ideal place to show off your latest work of art, to be recognized and caught on camera. San Ricardo is where you'll find T.K and the Urban Maulerz crew." Campbell Hills Campbell Hills is a rich residential area on the coast of Angel City, right next to San Ricardo. It is controlled by Biggi's A.W.B crew while in Juiced Eliminator, it is controlled by Keitaro Takahashi's Drifters crew. It is based on Beverly Hills in Los Angeles and is named after Juice Games developer Jamie Campbell. "Campbell Hills. Nestled in the cool foothills of the city's eastern mountains, Campbell Hills is home to the rich and famous of Angel City. Amongst the quiet, tidy suburban plots and winding clifftop drives, the local youth pursue one another in tricked out cars for cash and respect. Biggi Mombassa and the local A.W.B crew will pretend to make you welcome in their fraternity, but they will respect skillful sprinting." Downtown Downtown is located in the center of Angel City. In Juiced, it is run by Sue Yen's Vixens crew while in Juiced Eliminator, it is controlled by Juan Garcia's Bay Area Cruisers crew. It is based on Downtown Los Angeles. "Downtown. In the Downtown district beats the heart of Angel City. With its sophisticated high-rise architecture, Downtown is the financial and business district, criss-crossed by wide boulevards and cut through by fast underpasses in the San Gabriel river. Its café culture and exotic restaurants attract scores of well-off street racing fans from all over the city. They're out to see and be seen to race and win in the center's generous streets. Downtown is home to the legendary Sue Yen and her Vixens crew." Angel North Central "Angel North Central. Lying in the floodplain of the San Gabriel river to the east of the city, Angel North Central is famous for its oil fields and straight, quiet highways favored by the street racing community. Some of the best Sprint racing takes place in the oil fields. Angel North Central is also home to Angel City Stadium and Racetrack, where street crews run organized events and sponsored race days. Angel North is home to the ladies who rule the streets, Maria and the fast girls of The Wild Cats crew." Angel Westside "Angel Westside. Angel Westside is the industrial heart of Angel City. With its power stations and chemical factories, it's not the most scenic area of Angel City. Angel Westside is the home turf of rich kid Jack Walker and the Omega Tau crew." Southside Beach "Southside Beach. Southside Beach is the place where Angel City likes to party. It is here that all the city's major parades take place, and when the highways are closed, Southside Beach provides the perfect place for the street racers to show off in public. The straight, fast beachfront boulevards can drive sharply with the winding backstreets and hill roads at the north end of Ocean Drive. Here is where you'll find street racing beach babe Melody and her Public Chaos crew." East Angel Island "East Angel Island. Tucked away in the commercial waterfront, East Angel Island is where you'll find the city's harbor and merchant district. It is here, in the quiet streets and open docklands, but many racers prefer to indulge their passion. Access is via the city's two key bridges, the distinctive Blue Bay suspension bridge, and the old Ironsides bridge. East Angel Island is the favorite haunt of Poppa Zee and his Lordz crew, street racers with a lot of interest in the import and export business." Anderson "Anderson. One of the toughest hoods in Angel City, and where you'll find one of the proudest and meanest street racing crews. With its low-rent housing and rundown industrial areas, it's not the most attractive part of Angel City. However, if you wanna break into the street racing scene, here's what you'll need to make your mark. The river Merced divides Anderson, home of the sinister Carlos and the mean Legion crew." Super Speedway Super Speedway is the player's turf in the original Juiced. In Juiced: Eliminator, it is Caitlin's turf. Chinatown Chinatown is a Juiced: Eliminator-only district, and it is unknown where it is exactly located in Angel City. However, it could be near Downtown. It is controlled by Nina and her Total Power Junkies crew.